Code geass one shots
by valorkairi
Summary: A collection of short oneshots based off of non yaoi/yuri pairings. LelouchxCC KallenXSuzaku CCxSuzaku MillyxRivalz MillyxLelouch GinoxKallen ShirleyXSuzaku EuphemiaXsuzaku RolloxNunnaly NunnalyXSuzaku


**I don't own code geass. R and R.**

**PAIRING: LELOUCH X C.C**

**TITLE: A SPECIAL DAY**

He was always so Sullen with his lonely demeanor. Pressing his luck more and more like it was the only thing he was able to do. Yet today his mood changed to an unexpected turn. No longer how many times I have tried to annoy this…this… Mortal boy He stood his ground and only smiled at my attempts to put that once sullen look on his face again. He was so caring today. It irked me. Why won't he throw insulting remarks at me, glare at me, deplore me?

'Lelouch, Hate me." I pleaded.

My plea made Lelouch startle. 'C.c you're making no sense.' He said whilst setting himself beside me.

"Nor are you, Lelouch. What's with the nonchalant act today?" I asked. Lelouch gave me a funny look, As though I was forgetting something important.

'It's a special day today you silly witch.' Lelouch said giving me a warm smi-wait warm? Smile. I'm pretty sure it wasn't Christmas, or a birthday. His hand brushed against my cheek which made my mind spin in confusion. His niceness and sincere acts was so different from my normal experience with men. My natural reaction made me pull away from his warmth, and collapse on the bed. 'Don't do that.' I groaned. 'No one gave you the consent to.' Lelouch nodded, his eyes staring into mine. 'C.c.' Lelouch said stroking the hair from my face. 'Do you remember what happened on this day?'

'No, but I'm sure your going to remind me.'

Lelouch nodded. 'This is the day that I met you.'

Met me? What was so great about meeting me? I was no Pilot like Kallen or a princess like Euphemia. A sudden glimpse crossed my mind in which Lelouch had found me in a volt like chamber. What was so great about finding something you didn't want?

'Memories like these are Important to me C.c.' Lelouch Stated. His face looked eager to see my response. Should I be happy? Embarrassed? Flabbergasted? Disgusted? I could not decide. 'That's rubbish. Your just saying that too make my guard be taken down.' I accused. 'And it didn't work.'

'Whatever. You're as dense as any human being I have ever met.' Lelouch complained.

'You're the one who's dense, Lelouch. Here all these woman fawning over you and yet you tend to someone like me.' I backfired. 'If maybe you weren't such a child you may have understood Shirley's feelings before she died.'

I knew it was harsh, but honestly…I don't care.

Lelouch's eyebrows creased. He never liked to talk about this subject. Never. Never at all.

Saddened by the mention of his former friend's name, Lelouch wiped a warm wet cloth against his forehead. 'I knew about her feelings.'

I opened my mouth to say something rude, but was interrupted by Lelouch.

'But she was never someone who could be there for me.'

'Well then who would?" I said crossing my arms. For a long while Lelouch didn't speak. Then after a good long two minutes of silence he turned his head towards me.

'You. You're the only one who could.'

'Could what? Be there for you?' I said flabbergasted. 'I forgot about you for a year, betrayed you for your father, your sworn enemy, and lied to you about everything essential for you to win your victory? How could you possibly say I would be there for you?'

Lelouch silenced. I guess I had made my point clear. A witch and a mortal couldn't rely on each other never less be anything more than partners- no acquaintances. Lelouch would never understand the diverse complexity of our relationship. Though I didn't quite get it either.

Lelouch scoffed breaking the thin layer of ice between us. 'C.c, You forgetting me wasn't anyone's but my fault for letting you get hurt in the battle. Also you say you betrayed me for my father, but you only tried to protect me from facing immortality. Immortality to you C.c is a cruel thing. You wouldn't want me to be in your position, and I didn't mind you keeping secrets from me.' He smiled. 'It's only human.'

Human? Is that what I am to him? No one, not even Mao, looked at me as a human.

'Lelouch…' I paused. I stood up then wrapped my arms around his neck earning the young Brittanian prince a quizzical look. 'C.c…'

His lips gently placed onto mine, making a perfect fit. His cheek brushed against mine every time he tried to angle the kiss in a different direction. I pulled away. 'Lelouch today is the most important day for me.'

He nodded. 'Me too.'

**PAIRING: SUZAKU X KALLEN**

**TITLE: MOVING FORWARD**

Kallen Koizumi was of many things. A great pilot, an independent woman, and so on.

Suzaku Kurugi was also of many things too, but he was slowly fading away to the darkness. His long term goal to change without violent conflicts was no longer present and it too was slowly fading away into the darkness.

'You're changing.' He could almost hear his long lost love Euphemia say.

'I'm not.' He protested, although Euphemia could always see behind his lies.

'You're not what?' Kallen asked in an annoyed voice.

Today was the day Suzaku had to baby-sit the prisoner, Kallen.

'Nothing.' He mumbled, glaring at the hot tempered girl.

Kallen observed the brunette with curious eyes. He was always so angry with the world.

Back at Ashford academy he was always so warm in gentle, and for these qualities many thought he was a failure… everyone except Kallen. But now he's changed into this deceitful man. 'Suzaku you changed.' Kallen breathed.

'Shut up!' Suzaku snapped. 'Don't make an observation and conclude who I am!'

Kallen glared. 'You have changed and you know it!' She spat, waving her hands frantically in the air.

Suzaku paused and stared at the flaming girl. 'Maybe so.' He stated.

Kallen smiled. 'I can help you change back. We are still friends. Aren't we?'

'Kallen, there is no going back.'

'Yes but we can move on forward…together.'

Suzaku nodded. 'That sounds like a good idea, but…'

Kallen shrugged. 'But what's holding you back?' Everything seemed to hold him back. Everything. The truth…the lies, all of these made Suzaku feel complete in a world of failure and remorse, but Suzaku didn't want to stay in a zone where sadness lies beyond the horizon. It was so lonely there.

'Nothing.' Suzaku said showing a pleasurable smile. From now on he would move forward and won't hold back from life.

**PAIRING: MILLY X RIVALZ**

**TITLE: DEBUT **

'Ciao, Rivalz. My debut in stardom has come! I am the new Miss Weather woman!' Milly declared in glee. Lelouch gaped along with Rivalz who was munching on one of Lelouch's homemade cookies. (Yes, Lelouch can bake!)

'What? That's great President.' Lelouch mumbled, although you could tell his voice sounded bored and uncaring. Lelouch took a munch on the end of his cookie and returned to his natural thinking state. Most likely thinking about the conquest to defeat Britannia or C.c's new stuffed animal… Crust-Chan.

Rivalz sobs turned into weeping. 'No, Mrs. Presiiiiiident-saaaan! You can't leaaaave!'

Milly waved her hand in dismissal. 'Grow up, Rivalz. Someone pretty like me deserves the spotlight.'

'B-but….'

'No buts, Rivalz.' Milly declared. 'You can see me everyday on channel 9 if you ever get lonely.'

Lelouch smirked. 'Milly, I assure you Rivalz will be watching the news EVERYDAY.'

Rivalz moaned. 'I hate the news.'

'Then….does that mean you hate me too?' Milly frowned. For some reason the look on Milly's face made Rivalz wince. It was too painful for him to look at.

'No I could never hate you.' Rivalz said with a goofy smile.

-Later-

'Hey, Rivalz what are you watching?' Nina said interrupting Rivalz from his t T.V trance.

'The news.'

**PAIRING: C.C X SUZAKU**

**TITLE: SWEET AND TENDER**

Suzaku kissed C.c passionately on her bottom lip which trembled frequently whenever he got too close. He kissed his way up her neck then down again, though C.c moved away and tried to resist those sweet, tender kisses. 'C.c, Lelouch doesn't deserve you.'

C.c nuzzled her nose against Suzaku's jaw bone. 'Shut up, and get to the kissing.'

Suzaku nodded and continued his lips on her shoulder. 'Mnnn.'

C.c grabbed Suzaku's hand. She ran it against her pale arm, as he breathed his cool breath on her neck. 'I'm serious C.c.'

'Mnnn?' C.c halted her lips. She was planning to lay them down on his own but he ruined her efforts.

Suzaku grabbed C.c's hair and kissed it gently. 'I'll treat you better than Lelouch. I'll do anything to make you happy.'

C.c nodded. 'I know you would.'

Suzaku pulled C.c in to his grip. He tightened his arms around her waist. 'Then why are you still with him?'

C.c avoided the question by diving her tongue into his mouth. Suzaku moaned in pleasure and for a moment forgot that he needed an answer from the green haired witch.

_**Alright chapter 1 over. XD So….. Read and review.**_


End file.
